The Imaging Core is comprised of a Microscopic Imaging (MI) component and a Functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI component). The main goal of this Core is to integrate the material and human resources utilized collectively by 13 individual NIH investigators at the University of Washington. This Core will facilitate completion of the funded research projects, forge collaboration among the scientists, and stimulate novel scientific approaches. While the research topics and the scientific approaches used by these investigators are highly diverse, the tools that the investigators currently implement converge into two general categories. Nine investigators rely heavily on the ability to visualize and analyze microscopic images from non-human subjects with a high degree of resolution in order to elucidate gross or fine structure, molecular nature of the tissue, or functional attributes. The MI component of the Imaging Core will appoint a 90%-time Research Scientist to train Core participants on the effective use of existing instruments and software, to generate new tools for new needs in imaging, to maintain the operation of the MI equipment, and to manage the smooth functioning of the MI component's facility. Four of the investigator's regularly use fMRI to address their hypotheses about human brain structure and function. The fMRI component will appoint a half-time Research Scientist to learn about current tools integrating fMRI data within 3D anatomical brain models, to expand tools currently under development at the University of Washington for the integration of fMRI data with other Neuroimaging data (principally ERP, MEG, FMRS), and to train users to utilize web- based tools for archiving and sharing digital images. Establishment of the two components of the Imaging Core will increase the efficiency and productivity of ongoing research at the University of Washington. Further, it will provide a mechanism for new investigators to apply modern imaging tools to their research.